The Garbage Pail Kids Movie
| starring = Anthony Newley Mackenzie Astin Katie Barberi | music = Michael Lloyd | cinematography = Harvey Genkins | editing = Leon Carrere M. Edward Salier | studio = Atlantic Entertainment Group Topps Chewing Gum | distributor = Atlantic Releasing Corporation | released = | runtime = 97 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $1 million | gross = $1.5 million }} The Garbage Pail Kids Movie is a 1987 American live action film based on the Garbage Pail Kids trading cards produced by the Topps Company. It was directed by Rod Amateau and starred Anthony Newley, Mackenzie Astin and Katie Barberi. Plot The film is about a young boy named Dodger (Mackenzie Astin) who meets a mysterious group of people called the Garbage Pail Kids after being chased by bullies & the mishaps that they get into. Cast *Anthony Newley as Captain Manzini *Mackenzie Astin as Dodger *Katie Barberi as Tangerine *Ron MacLachlan as Juice *J.P. Amateau as Wally *Marjory Graue as Blythe *John Herman Shaner as Police Officer *Patty Lloyd as Foster Mother *John Cade as Bartender *Phil Fondacaro as Greaser Greg *Jim Cummings as Greaser Greg (voice)\Nat Nerd (voice) *Debbie Lee Carrington as Valerie Vomit *Kevin Thompson as Ali Gator *Robert Bell as Foul Phil *Chloe Amateau as Foul Phil (voice) *Larry Green as Nat Nerd *Arturo Gil as Windy Winston *Sue Rossitto as Messy Tessy *Teri Benaron as Messy Tessy (voice) Production "The Garbage Pail Kids Movie" was filmed from April 27th to June 26, 1987. John Carl Buechler was originally considered to direct the film. His version of the story was going to be a horror film in which the Garbage Pail Kids would have spawned from radioactive sludge that had found its way to a garbage can filled with broken dolls, turning them into serial killers. The puppet heads that the Garbage Pail Kids wore required more detail work for facial animation prior to filming. They weren't properly completed by the special effects team due to financial issues & the time factor related to filming, but despite that, Rod Amateau made the movie on schedule, expecting the puppet heads effects animation to improve during the film schedule. The movie was filmed in a warehouse in Van Nuys located off of\behind north of Sepulveda Blvd. During the summer, it required air conditioned facilities for both (front of the warehouse), production office & dressing rooms with the stage area located behind. The exterior backside/rear of the warehouse building was adapted with a street shop facade tied with the interior shop (set on stage). Anthony Newly's dressing room trailer was located opposite the warehouse back-street facade. The shop interior, and basement sets were permanent while the motorcycle gangs' bar, fashion show were swing sets, clearing space for the other film sets constructed for the film. The other locations were within a ten mile radius of the home base warehouse stage. Mackenzie Astin (who played Dodger) auditioned and signed onto the movie without telling his father, actor John Astin. When he was informed and given the script by his son, John Astin thought that the script was so poor, he looked into getting Mackenzie out of the film. Box Office The movie flopped at the box office, grossing only $661,512 during its opening weekend, opening in only 374 theaters. Domestically, it made $1,576,615. Critical Reception "The Garbage Pail Kids Movie" was universally panned by film critics, disliking the film's gross humor, acting, puppetry, inappropriate moments, the portrayal of the Garbage Pail Kids and its nonsensical plot. On Rotten Tomatoes, it was given a 0% rating and has an average score of 1.9\10. Juan Carlos Coto (from the News/Sun-Sentinel) called the movie, "one of the worst ever made". Caryn James from The New York Times called the film "too repulsive for children or adults of any age". Accolades The Stinkers Bad Movie Awards 1987 *Worst Picture: Rod Amateau (nominated) 1988 Razzie Awards *Worst New Star (nominated) *Worst Original Song (for the song "You Can Be a Garbage Pail Kid"): Michael Lloyd (nominated) *Worst Visual Effects: John Carl Buechler (for animatronics) (nominated) Theatrical Trailer Category:1987 films Category:1980s films Category:Atlantic Releasing films Category:American adventure comedy films